Unconditional Love
by Silver Bullet-kun
Summary: Rukawa comes back to Japan after 6 years to pursue the girl that he had always loved. But what will he do if he finds out that the girl he had hurt before had already moved on, and has someone else in her life? Will he still fight for her? -RuHaru-
1. Chapter 1: Her Boyfriend

Hi there!! It's my first fanfic..a RuHaru. Hope u'll enjoy it! Please give your comments and reviews. ALL reviews will be greatly appreciated. But please don't be too harsh on me, it's my first fanfic!:))

Pairing: RukawaxHaruko

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk. I love it!:))

**Unconditional Love**

**Chapter 1: Her Boyfriend**

"Onii-san, I'm going!"

Haruko went downstairs, almost running. When she was three steps from the foot of the stairs, she let out a scream when she almost tripped because of rushing. Good thing she managed to hold on to the railings before she lost her balance. She went down carefully this time. Her brother was behind her.

"You shouldn't hurry and panic, Haruko. No need to do so. He'll wait for you, won't he?"

Haruko's cheeks turned a bit red. "H-hai."

"You're too excited to see him, huh?" Takenori, seeing Haruko blush, teased her even more. "You must not let him think you're too easy. Learn to say 'no' sometimes. And don't let him see that you're too ecstatic to see him. That'll burst his ego. He'll think he's the most important person in your life and you can't live without him. Got it, Haruko?"

"'Nii-san...come on, he wouldn't think that way," Haruko turned totally red all over her face. "And no need to tell me that, I know that already..." She glanced at the wall clock hanging on the left side of their house. "I'll go now. He's been waiting there for a while now." She kissed her brother on the cheek. "Bye."

Takenori followed his sister as she went to the door and opened it. Outside, waiting for Haruko, was a tall guy leaning on his shiny black car.

The guy was totally, _undoubtedly_ handsome. He was wearing a casual checkered blue polo shirt, black pants, and black shoes. His black hair was styled upward with what seemed like a whole bottle of gel. Although he was waiting there for quite a while now, he still had a smile painted on his lips. And when he saw Haruko, his smile widened.

Haruko, meanwhile, at the sight of him, blushed even more. She was wearing a black tube dress that fall to her knees. She also had a white blazer to cover her bare shoulders. Her make-up was beautiful and simple. She doesn't wear make-up all the time, only when necessary. Though she didn't believe herself to be beautiful (although a hundred people had told her that she is, she humbly considers herself beautiful but in a simple way, not that beautiful or elegant beauty as she calls it), she believes that a woman's beauty lies in her simplicity. Her dark brown hair, which was now longer, falls beautifully to her back. She has a simple but eye-catching beauty. What added more of her already beautiful face and white soft skin was her smile, which she flashes everytime whether she is happy or lonely, and when someone needs it. This perfect and innocent smile only added to her already perfect features and added more to her good, cheerful personality. Wherever she was, she radiated this innocent cheerfulness in her and warms everybody's heart. No wonder she got almost all of the young guys in Kanagawa to fall in love with her.

And one of them is Akira Sendoh, whose love she returned.

"Ahem..." Takenori's 'cough' suddenly made the other two seem to go back to their senses after being awestrucked by each other.

"Uhm, good evening, Haruko-chan, Takenori-san," Sendoh greeted the two still with the smile flashed widely across his face.

"Good evening too, Akira-kun," Haruko greeted him back shyly.

"Good evening, Sendoh-kun. You're early, huh?" Takenori added. It was not a mocking statement. It wasn't also a praise for him. He doesn't hate Sendoh or disapprove of Haruko's relationship with him.

He just wanted to protect his younger sister. He wants to see that Sendoh really loves her and cares for her.

He just doesn't want Haruko to experience another heartbreak after that last time.

"Hai. I don't want Haruko-chan to wait for me."

Haruko blushed even more at this (if there's anything left in her face to turn red), while Takenori smirked at this. He doesn't know if Sendoh was actually trying to blow his own horn, trying to get Haruko or him impressed. But as he looked at his still smiling face, he found no trace of any arrogance. He seemed really sincere when he said this.

He sighed.

"Okay. Well then, you go now. You take care of my sister," Takenori said casually but Sendoh could still hear a hint of warning in his voice. He smiled.

"Yes, sir," and he did an officer salute. "I'll take care of her. I'll bring her home at 9PM."

"Okay, good. Very well then, goodbye."

"Bye, 'nii-san," Haruko said

"Hmm, you take care also."

"Hai."

"We'll go now, Takenori-san," Sendoh led Haruko to the car and opened the door for her. Haruko climbed in. "Thanks." Sendoh smiled at her, then walked over to the other side and went in. The window of the passenger door rolled down and Haruko smiled at her brother.

"Bye, 'nii-san! You take care there!"

Takenori smiled and nodded. He looked at Sendoh. Sendoh gave one final wave, honked the car, and drove away.

Takenori watched the car until it disappeared into view when it turned to a bend to the left. Then he went back inside the house.

**Author's Notes**: There you have it!! That's chapter 1 for you. Sorry if there are many flaws on my work. I am _not_ a writer. It's my first fanfic. I love the combination: rukawaxharukoxsendoh:)) I chose Sendoh as Rukawa's rival because, well, for one, he's really good-looking. And Rukawa considers him as his greatest rival in basketball, so why not in love too? hehe..

Please give your comments and reviews..thnx:))


	2. Chapter 2: His Confession

Pairing: RukawaxHarukoxSendoh (it's a love triangle actually,,,but mainly a ruharu fanfic ^_^ I love ruharu 4eveR!!! But don't worry Sendoh fanatics, he'll have a happy ending too...w/ whom?? just read...enjoy!

Thnx for all who submitted their comments and reviews for my first chap! here's second chap for you!! enjoy:))

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk. I love it!!:))

**Unconditional Love**

**Chapter 2: His Confession**

Sendoh took Haruko to the park. They walked together through the place while enjoying their eyes on every wonderful and amazing view they find. They stopped to look at almost everything: from clowns doing magic tricks down to the large stadium to watch some dolphins do their own amazing stunts. They also went to a large oceanarium, where they saw different kinds of sea creatures just inches from them separated to them with just a thick, unbreakable glass mirror.

Sendoh was glad that he sees Haruko happy. He decided to take her out because her hectic schedule as a teacher wouldn't allow her to unwind. And it seems like forever since they last met (just 3 days ago). He's missing her, that's why he had to make sure that even though they both have tough schedules (he coaches basketball to young children), they would be able to spare some time for each other. But he makes sure he doesn't get in the way of her work. He just wanted to have time with her. Fortunately, Haruko feels and does the same thing. That's why as time goes by, their relationship grows stronger.

When it was already dinnertime, he took her to a fancy restaurant near the fountain. They ate outside the restaurant so they can see the brightness and life of the surroundings. Even though there are many people around to make their dinner a 'little less' private, they still see it as romantic. After dinner they went to sit on the bench by the fountain. They enjoyed the view of the fountain and the coolness it brings to them whenever it splashes drops of water on their backs sometimes.

"Are you happy?" Sendoh asked Haruko.

"Absolutely," Haruko answered with a smile. "I've never been to this place for a long time. And I've never enjoyed this much for a long time!" She exclaimed, then gave a small laugh.

"I'm happy that you're happy," He smiled at her so tenderly.

She returned his smile. "Arigatou, Akira-kun. I'm so happy not only because you brought me here but most especially because you are here with me tonight."

He shook his head gently. "No, thank _you_."

He searched for her hand and held it gently, like it was an important thing that is so fragile, between his two hands. "Thank you for coming here with me tonight, and thank you for being here tonight." He smiled at her.

"Thank you for always being here whether I'm happy or lonely, especially when I'm down. Thank you for your smile that always helps me through the day. Even though I'm always bad at some things, you never cease to believe in me. You are my strength, Haruko. You are one of the few reasons why I survive." He smiled without humor. "No, I _can_ survive without you."

Haruko looked at him.

"_But I can't go on without you..._"

Haruko's tears suddenly began to fall.

"You just don't know how lucky I am not because I'm your boyfriend but because you _love_ me. You knowing me alone is a big blessing for me already. Thanks for coming into my life...

...and most especially, thank you for loving me..."

Haruko couldn't contain her sobs. Tears fell uncontrollably from her eyes. Sendoh wiped them with the back of his hands.

She didn't speak. She _couldn't_ speak. She couldn't say a word. She was totally speechless by Sendoh's words. She did cry, but because of happiness.

Her heart overflowed with joy. She was so lucky to have this man as her boyfriend, no, to have this man love her. She's the one who's lucky. She can't, and don't want, to imagine her life should Sendoh had not walked in it. She can't believe herself how she did not notice this guy who was by then already in love with her, while she pinned her hopes into someone expecting him to love her in return.

Sendoh laughed gently and held her close to him. He hugged her and put her head on his chest. "Silly girl! I just confessed to you. I poured out my WHOLE heart to you and here you are now crying! You're embarrassing me, you know?"

She let out a soft giggle at his words.

He stroke her hair and her back. He knows that she is crying because of happiness. Although she didn't confess that way to him (she also often tells him how much she loves him), he knows that she, too, loves him as much as he loves her.

But he loves her more, of that he was certain. He loves her _more_ than his life.

_She is his life._

Not that she doesn't love him, but he is a person, a man, who can love without asking something in return, without asking someone to love him back the exact way he loves that person. He loves to no extent, without measuring other people's love for him. Well, he doesn't care about that. Maybe that's what love is all about: being able to love deeply and _wholeheartedly_ without asking something in return and without having to measure the amount of what one gives to the other.

Haruko loves him, he was sure about that.

It doesn't matter whether his love for her is greater than her love for him. He's willing to give out ALL that love in his heart for her, no matter how much it costs.

The future doesn't matter now.

_Today matters now._

They love each other, and that's what matters the most...

It was five minutes to nine when they arrived in front of the Akagi residence. Sendoh quickly went down the car and went to the other side to open Haruko's door for her. "Thanks." She smiled.

"Your eyes are still red, so is your nose. Your brother will kill me if he sees you that way," he teased her. Haruko blushed.

He held out his hand for her and led her towards the house when the door opened. Takenori went out of the house to meet them.

"You're five minutes early," he said. Sendoh heard a faint sound from Takenori's voice that said he was quite impressed.

He smiled. "Hai. As promised, I took care of her."

"Hmm," Takenori nodded, still sounding a little impressed, when he saw Haruko.

"YOU IDIOT! What are you saying you took care of her?! She cried! Her eyes and nose are red! What did you do to her, baka?!" Takenori's voice thundered.

"Onii-san!"

Haruko got herself in between the two guys when her brother moved forward as if to give Sendoh his famous 'gori punch'.

"Nothing happened, really," she told her brother.

"Then why were you crying? You can't say you did not! Your eyes are bloodshot red, so is your nose!"

Haruko felt embarrassed and a little bit annoyed with her brother. Of course he was just protecting her, and she appreciates that. But how can she possibly tell him what had just happened in the park? She couldn't just tell him that her boyfriend _confessed_ his love for her. She wanted to kick his brother at that moment.

_Onii-san, why are you so nosy?_

"Onii-san, whatever had transpired between me and Sendoh this evening are a 'little bit' private, don't _you_ think?"

Takenori growled. He looked at Sendoh, looking as if hoping Haruko's brother would not get mad at him.

Sendoh breathed a sigh of relief when Takenori sighed and then said, "Fine!"

Haruko, too, looked relieved that her brother had surrendered and somewhat believed her story, well, er...explanation.

_But it's true, isn't it? You couldn't just barge in and ask someone what happened in their date, which is supposed to be private. _Sendoh thought.

But he was glad when Takenori came to him and said, "Thanks for taking care of my sister." He bowed down to him.

Sendoh was amazed and shocked. He looked at Haruko and saw her winked at him. He gave her that smile that as if said, "_You little brat!_" Then he bowed down to him.

"You're welcome, Takenori-san."

That evening, Haruko lay in bed. She looked at the clock on the bedside table. 2:09AM. And she still couldn't sleep. She was wide awake. All the things Sendoh said to her that evening kept going back to her thoughts again and again.

She could have sleep peacefully that night after what she had just heard from him. But she can't. She _wouldn't_, yet. She still want to cherish those words. Those words kept ringing in her ears, and she didn't care. She want those words to last, and last it will. She was so happy this day she couldn't sleep, for fear that all the happiness she feels now will all be gone when she wakes up tomorrow.

She was really lucky to have Sendoh in her life. To be the one that he had chosen from all the beautiful girls in Kanagawa and other places chasing after him. And she wouldn't let that luck pass her by.

_She wouldn't let him go._

_Arigatou, Akira-kun..._

**Author's Notes:** Oh, now I feel bad for Sendoh :( Don't worry Sendoh, you'll also be happy in the end ^_^

Hah,,chapter 2 is finally out! I have finished chap 1 and 2 in one day..but I waited for more reviews for my 1st chap so I will know if I should continue,,NAH! just kidding, I would still continue it even though no one reads it..

Please leave comments and reviews for this chap!!:))


	3. Chapter 3: His Arrival

Hah!! chap 3 finally up!! It took me a while to finish this. I ran out of ideas on my head..hopefully, this will be a nice chap for you. Read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk. I said I love it!!:))

**Unconditional Love**

**Chapter 3: His Arrival**

He was folding his clothes and putting them one by one in his suitcase. When he was done packing them, he closed the suitcase, locked it, then set it aside. He then got his backpack and started stuffing the things scattered on his bed into it. When he was finished, he looked around the room to check if he forgot something. When he found nothing, he got his towel on the chair on the left side of the room and went to the bathroom. After taking a bath, he went out and got dressed, placing his old clothes in a plastic then stuffing it inside his bag.

As he rearranges his things, he was cut short when a certain thing on the bag caught his eye. He took it out.

It was a picture frame that contains the picture of his basketball team when he was a freshman in senior high.

He chose to put his team during his freshman year instead of his team during his senior year when he was captain because the basketball team when he was a freshman has so many memories that he will not forget.

It was his first time in that school. He didn't have any friends with him. At that time, there was already a gap between him and his father. So he really didn't have anyone at that time.

But he never felt lonely. He didn't feel sad for himself. He even liked being alone. At least there would be no one to bother him all the time. He owns his time. He didn't want to share his problems with other people. Why bother? It's not their problem anyway, it's his. And he didn't care about his problems at all.

So there he was, living as if he was the only person in the world. He didn't make friends. He was contented being alone. And he didn't care. He didn't care about what others think of him. For him, there were only two things in his life: sleep and basketball.

So that's what he did. Sleep, play basketball, sleep, play basketball, sleep... Others thought of him as snobbish, selfish, and cold. He was a good basketball player then and girls are all over him. But he just ignored them all, giving them glares. Heck, he didn't care. He didn't care about them. He didn't care about anything _but_ basketball.

It was his life. He didn't need other people.

But he met them, his teammates.

He was there on the gym to play basketball, and not to meet and make friends with them.

But the Shohoku basketball team is hard not to like. They were a group of people who were not only joined to play basketball. They were a group of people who really cared for one another.

They were a family.

They were a team.

As time went by, he slowly began to appreciate them. He was slowly drawn to them. He was happy with them. This was his family. They were together through all the games, in winning and in losing, through thick and thin.

Memories of that year, happy or painful, he cherished. He had them with him when he went to America. And although he was happy, his heart ached everytime he thought of them. He had always wanted to go back to be with them.

He missed his teammates.

But he can't go back then, yet. He had a reason.

But now, he is ready to come back.

And he has every reason to do so.

_I'll be seeing you soon..._

He turned the frame upside down. Another picture came into view. But it's not a picture of their basketball team.

Instead, it was a picture of a girl. The girl that had been occupying his mind for the last eight years now. The girl that had always been in his heart.

He knows that he had hurt her when he left to pursue his dreams. He left for America right after he graduated from senior high. He knew that he had hurt her before when he knows that she loves him and all he did was to ignore her, give her glares, cold looks, and harsh words.

But now, he will come back. He will come back to his country, to his hometown, to his teammates, to his friends, and to her.

_Wait for me...Haruko_

A loud sound startled him and brought his mind back to the present. It was coming from his celfone. He took it out and looked at the screen. He hesitated for a moment, then breathed deeply before pushing the answer button.

"Moshimoshi, otoo-san," he answered, trying not to sound that he didn't really want to answer the call.

"Kaede," his father acknowledged him.

"Hai. What is it?" He asked though he already knew the answer to his question.

"I heard that you're coming back. Is it true?"

"Hai, otoo-san. I'm flying back to Japan later at 11AM today."

"I see," He didn't know what his father was thinking about him coming back. But he sure didn't hear any interest in his father's voice. Or maybe there was, but only because, finally, there will be a successor to the family business.

That's what his father thinks.

"Is there anything more you want to ask or talk about, otoo-san?" He tried to ask politely.

There was a brief pause on the other line. "No, no," he heard him 'cough.' "Not for now, at least..."

He sneered.

"Well, see you tomorrow, hopefully," his father said.

"Sure. Ja!"

"Bye." The other line went dead. He hung up his phone then put it back inside his pocket.

He sighed.

He'll be home in a few hours.

Aside from Haruko and his former teammates, he will also see his father. He will see their house again. He will come home and stay there, of course.

He had almost forgotten about that. If he had no reason, he wouldn't come back, yet. He didn't want to come back to their mansion that had never been a home to him. He didn't want to see his father. His father would just continue forcing him to accept the place of CEO and president of their family business. Of course he wouldn't accept it. It was never his dream to manage a business.

He is a basketball player. He wants to play basketball. It was his dream. And he pursued it. He would not have stopped playing, but he has many reasons to do so. And one of them is to see his former teammates.

He looked at the pictures again. He would come back for them. Not for his father. Not for the business. Not for anything else.

He sighed. He put the picture frame back inside the bag. He got his walkman, put the headphones on his ears, then turned it on. He closed his backpack, wore it on his back, then got his suitcase. He went to the door and opened it.

He stopped, then turned around.

He gave one final look on the room that had been his shelter for the six years he stayed in America, then went out and closed the door gently behind him.

Sendoh flipped open the newspaper to look for the page where the story in the headline had cut off. When he found the continuation of the story, he started reading again. For a while, his whole attention was onto the newspaper and the story he was reading. Then after a minute or so, he looked up from the papers and rubbed his chin continually, while pondering.

Then a small smile broke on his lips. "So you're coming back, huh? Fed up from playing for the NBA?"

He placed the newspaper on the table in front of him, then stood up and went to stand beside the windows. He looked at the whole city below from the window of his condo unit on the 9th floor of a classy hotel. He looked without really staring. He looked as if he was thinking deeply about something rather than watching the city below him. He sighed.

"Finally, you've decided. You have to come back here. You have to..." A tear fell from his eyes. He wiped it out with the back of his hands.

"You have to take care of her. She needs you..."

**12:39AM**

Rukawa's plane finally landed on Japanese land. He stood up from his seat and grabbed his things on the cabin luggage. He then trailed behind passengers on the aisle who were going down the plane.

He was happy, more than happy, to finally be back to his beloved country after so many years. But for some reasons he couldn't understand, he wanted to cry.

Memories of the past suddenly came rushing to his mind. All that had happened before he went to America, both happy and sad, filled his mind and heart.

Sad moments he remembered. They already passed. No need to cry over them. Although those sad and painful moments had hurt him for countless times, he never regretted having experienced them because they were the things that made him strong, and whether he admit it or not, they were one of the few things that reminded him he was alive, that amidst all the coldness, he could still feel. Those sad and painful moments are part of his life. He would not be the Rukawa Kaede he is now if it had not been for them.

Happy, glorious moments. _How ironic._ When he should have smiled and laughed after remembering them, he didn't. Instead, those memories only strengthened his urge to cry. All those happy, unforgettable moments worked their way non-stop through his whole system, waking his senses, flooding his whole body to the very core of his being, like raging water, almost bursting his heart with pain.

He didn't know, he cannot understand _why_ such thing as remembering can bring incredible, immense pain to him. He was just remembering the past, why would it hurt so much?

He _looked_ into those memories, trying to figure out what had caused him tremendous pain. He saw his friends, his teammates, and the things they did before. Nothing really special about what they did. In fact, they were unremarkable (except, of course, when playing basketball and winning in the Interhigh).

But that did it.

He didn't really pay attention to the times that were not really of any significance, or so he thought. He went to America. He missed the people he had left behind. He was sure about that. His heart ached everytime he thought of them. But now, when he reminisced about the happy memories, his heart ached. He wondered why. He's back, he'll be seeing them again soon. But as he looked deeper on those memories, he suddenly knew the answer to the question. What made his heart ache now was the thing itself.

_The memories._

He missed his teammates, but he will not miss them if not for the moments they had shared. Why would he miss them if they had not shared happy moments with each other?

His teammates would not be his teammates if not for Captain Akagi encouraging them to do their best to win, and his famous gorilla punches...

If not for Mitsui threatening to destroy the basketball team, then ending up joining them and helping them through the Interhigh Championships...

If not for Miyagi going crazy over Ayako, but still good in his basketball skills unlike the do'aho...

If not for the do'aho...er, Sakuragi fooling and boasting around all the time that he's the best, blah blah blah, and always enjoying teasing him...

If not for Ayako hitting their heads with her ever reliable paper fan...

If not for Kogure keeping them determined and strengthening their will to win...

If not for Anzai-sensei guiding them and always believing that they can do it and that they are the best...

If not for Sakuragi's gundan always making fun of the do'aho and making cheers for the Shohoku basketball team more alive and for standing against themselves to protect the basketball team from disqualifications...

If not for Haruko cheering and supporting the team without end...

If not for the practices until late night...

If not for the Interhigh Championships...

There are so many memories, most of them seemed unimportant. He ignored them. But little did he know that those "unimportant" and "insignificant" moments will be the one he would cherish the most, unknowingly. How true that you will only know the value of things when they are already gone from you.

He went to America. He left them. And now he knows just how much he had really left.

_Sorry guys...for leaving you. It was selfish of me, leaving you to pursue my dreams. But I really have a good reason to go then. And one day, you'll understand that. But now, please forgive me...and hope you'll also forgive me later..._

He started walking.

_I'm back now...and I'll make it up to you, I promise..._

**Author's Notes:** Sorry, but I changed my mind regarding Sendoh's happy ending..I've decided this since on my 2nd chap, Sendoh confessed his "unconditional love" for Haruko, and wouldn't it be a little "out of place" if he says such things to Haruko then all of a sudden a girl comes into picture then steal Sendoh's heart away?? Where is his determination?? And of course, all my efforts will be wasted..

And nothing's left for Rukawa!! I poured out my WHOLE ideas so Sendoh could come up with something romantic to say to Haruko. But now, I ran out of ideas,,what will I do with Rukawa?? huhuhu(*cries) But Rukawa can do it!! He'll top Sendoh's confessions to her. Just you wait and see!!:))

Okay,,so I admit I have many, as in _many_, flaws here. I told you I'm not a writer,, I have only two thoughts in my mind but because I don't know how to put them into writing, I ended up saying things over and over again..My work is redundant,,isn't it? I've tried to read it over and over again so I will know which parts of my work are redundant,,a big mistake, coz as I read them over and over and over, all of them became redundant and I don't know which is which! Sorry, I'll try to do better next time, I promise...

This is the most difficult chap ever!! I'm so lost for words!! pls review..thnx!:))


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing Her Again

Whohoo!! Chapter 4 is here!!haha..please read and give your reviews..thnx!:))

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.

**Unconditional Love**

**Chapter 4: Seeing Her Again**

Rukawa arrived at their house at 2:15AM. The maids greeted him and welcomed him back.

"Good morning, young master Rukawa, and welcome back."

"Good morning too, arigatou," he smiled at them. Two maids got his things from the car and went upstairs to put them to his room.

He looked around. "Where's otoo-san?" He asked the head of the maids.

The elderly woman hesitated a moment. "Ah...he's already asleep. Said he has an important meeting at 7AM later."

Rukawa nodded. "I see..."

"You want to eat something, young master?"

"No, thanks. I already ate on my way here."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I'm fine. You can all sleep now. Thanks for waiting for me. I'll go to my room now."

The woman eyed him suspiciously, then nodded. "Okay, young master. Have a good night's sleep." She bowed down to him.

"I will." He turned to walk towards the grand staircase.

The maid was still standing on the place where Rukawa had left her. She shook her head slightly. "He's changed..." Then she smiled and walked away.

Rukawa opened the door of his room. His things were already there. He looked around the room. It was still the same as he remembered it. Nothing changed much.

_He hasn't changed at all..._

He shook his head. His father did not even wake up to meet him. They didn't see each other for six years. Although he didn't really want to see his father, he expected, no, not even expected. He _hoped_ that his father would at least come to see him. Well, there's still later. But he doubt if there is really since the maid said he has an important meeting later today.

He sighed. He went to sit on his bed. He started unpacking his things. He started from his suitcase, then moved on to the bag. He placed his clothes inside the closet and his personal things on the cabinet. He took out a big, brown envelope from his bag then stuck it under some of his clothes that were placed on one of the drawers, then locked the drawer. He took out his ball and placed it inside the closet together with the bag. He put his suitcase under his bed. Then he went to the bathroom to take a bath.

"Did he call you yet?" Ayako asked Miyagi.

Miyagi looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He shook his head. "Not yet, maybe later. He said in his text that he would call." He drank his juice. "He even asked for the others' numbers."

Ayako nodded. "So he'll call them too...I wonder why. He isn't the type to start a conversation. My, he's not even the type to talk. He's a very quiet person." She looked at her boyfriend. "'Think he's changed?"

"I dunno, maybe. I hope so..." He went back into reading the newspaper.

Ayako kept quiet for a moment. "Hmm, I wonder what will be Haruko-chan's reaction when she hears." She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe surprised, maybe even eager to see him, but definitely not the same as before. She'd gotten over him for sure, now that she already has Sendo. It'll be more of an eagerness to see a friend. She is really in love with Sendo-kun. And Sendo-kun's all over her too!" Ayako smiled, thinking of the two.

"You're right," Miyagi agreed, putting down the newspaper on the table and sipping from his glass. "But who knows? Maybe now, she's so in love with Sendo-kun. But what if she sees Rukawa and realizes that she still loves him? That she hasn't gotten over him yet? Haruko-chan's head over heels in love with Rukawa back in high school, remember? Where would that leave Sendo?"

Ayako looked at him. Miyagi just shrugged his shoulders.

She forgot about the possibility. What if that really happens? What if when Haruko sees Rukawa, she'll realize that he's still the one? Who will Haruko choose? What will happen to Sendo if Haruko will choose Rukawa?

Miyagi looked at her, as if waiting for an answer.

She shook her head and forced a smile. "Nah, that won't happen. Rukawa doesn't love Haruko. He didn't even care for her in high school."

She went back to sipping her tea while Miyagi got the newspaper and read again.

But what _if_ Rukawa came back _because_ of her? What _if_ when he was in America, he realized that he loves Haruko and now had come back for her?

_Nah, that wouldn't happen. Rukawa __**doesn't**__ love Haruko. And even if he does, Haruko already belongs to someone. Sendo wouldn't let go of her that easily. When he wouldn't even let Rukawa win over him in basketball, what more now that he has already found his true love? Rukawa's first love is basketball. He will not fall in love with anything or anyone but it._

_But if that's the case...where would that leave Rukawa?_

_And how about Haruko-chan? It wouldn't be easy for her either. Having two guys in love with her. Who will she choose? The one who loves her and is willing to give up everything for her? Or the one who had hurt her even though he knows that she loves him? And if she comes up with a choice, will she be able to voice it out knowing that when she chooses one, the other will get hurt? It will be harder for her!_

She shook her head again.

_No, that won't happen. It couldn't happen. It must not happen!_

"What are you doing?" Miyagi asked her.

She was surprised. "Oh, no, no. Nothing, I was just..."

"You're thinking about the possibility, huh? Don't worry too much about that. It won't happen. I just came up with the idea. It's a possibility, yeah. It can happen. But it _can_ not happen. So...And even if it does, surely, those three could come up with an idea on how to go through it. But then again...no, it won't happen...

_...it wouldn't happen..."_

Ayako looked at him. Miyagi went back into reading the newspaper, as if making it as an excuse not to look her straight in the eyes. She knew he was a bit hesitant and unsure about his last sentence. She sighed.

"How did you know? Actually, the way I see it, there's a bigger chance for it to happen. I don't know what my basis for saying so is. Maybe my intuition. _Dangerous._ And you know how my intuition works." She eyed him.

"I don't know. M-maybe my intuition too. But hey, people's intuitions are non-reliable. Most often than not, intuitions lead you to danger." He sighed.

"And how can Rukawa possibly fall in love with Haruko-chan? Why, just because he had been gone for so long? Why? Does leaving lead you to realize that what you left behind is important to you? Maybe. But Rukawa..." He shook his head.

"You know Rukawa back in high school. He didn't care about anything but basketball. Maybe he's changed now. But he didn't even pay any attention to Haruko back then, except, of course, if it was about basketball. So how can he fall in love with her now? It's not that easy. So those plain six years of absence changed his mind? It's so far from the Rukawa I know, you know, and we ALL know..."

Miyagi seemed determined now. He was really hoping Ayako would just quit the topic. Somehow, he believed that what she said is true. But he didn't want to think about it. That would be complicated, if it ever happens.

Ayako agreed with her boyfriend. But she could still see his lack of sureness. But then again...

_Right. It won't happen..._

She sighed, then looked outside the coffee shop.

_I wish it won't..._

Haruko was strolling around the music store looking for some CD's. It's been a while since she last listened to her favorite songs and now she wants to buy the latest album of her favorite artist.

She was scanning the CD's in the stands where the latest releases are located. When she didn't find it on the first stand, she moved on to the next one. But to her dismay, she still hadn't found it.

"Maybe it's not yet out here in Kanagawa." She sighed. "I'll just try again next time. Surely, it'll be out already by then."

She started walking again looking at the CD's and wondering which one is worth to buy. She turned to the corner. She was still looking at the CD's when something urge her to look forward.

She put her hands to her mouth as she tried to control her gasp, but to no avail. It came out so loud in time as her eyes widened, as in _widened_.

That something, or rather _someone_, looked at her.

Rukawa was listening to some songs on one side of the music store. When he woke up a while ago, it was already 2:30 in the afternoon. He sure was too tired from the long trip. He didn't get enough sleep on the plane (strange...) since he was too excited to be back to his country. He wanted to be awake when the plane crosses Japan's boundaries. And to think he was such a sleepyhead, he woke up really late.

And as he thought, he didn't see his father. His father was still at work. He hadn't got anything to do that day anyway so he decided to go malling.

And here he was, in one of his favorite hangouts, the music store. Music was one of his passions, aside from basketball, bicycle, and sleep.

He was listening intently and enjoying the song that was playing on the CD player when he heard a sound. It was a soft sound in his ears as he had his headphones on, but clearly it was a loud one since he heard it still despite the loud music coming from his CD player.

It was just a soft sound but it was enough to make him turn around.

His expression mirrored that of hers. His eyes widened like sapphires.

Standing a few feet away from him was the person he had been thinking about all this time. The main reason why he chose to go back.

"H-Haruko?" was all he could say.

"R-Rukawa-kun?" was all she could say.

For a while, they were just standing there, looking at each other, unable to speak a word, as if their tongues had been cut off.

Rukawa was the first one to recover. He took out his headphones from his ears, then turned to look at her.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he started.

Haruko seemed like she was awaken from a deep slumber. She tried to regain her composure. She felt embarrassed.

"Uhh, yeah, me too..." she said awkwardly while slightly nodding and smiling.

Rukawa walked towards her, while the latter was getting more and more nervous with each step that makes Rukawa _closer_ to her.

"So, how are you?" He asked her, while a smile appeared on his lips.

Haruko was caught off guard. She didn't know he could smile...and could be this nice...

"I-I'm fine...hmm," she nodded then silently cursed herself for stammering.

"Hmm, I can see..."

The two stared at each other awkwardly for two awkward minutes.

Finally, Haruko seemed _really_ awaken from her slumber. She cleared her throat. "H-How about you? When did you come back? I thought you were in America right now? What are you doing here?" She couldn't control her mouth.

Rukawa gently laughed at her. "I came back last night. Well, uh, it was actually a while ago, dawn, around 2AM." He breathed deeply. "I'm back for good."

"Really? That's nice to hear... But what about NBA?"

"I quit NBA."

"What?!" Haruko was shocked. "B-But why?"

"Well, uh, I have a few good reasons..."

"But it was your dream..."

"Hmm, yeah... But as I've said, I have my reasons. And I've already got to play for six years. That will do." He shrugged his shoulders.

"At least I had pursued my dreams, and I'm more than happy. But still, there's something missing. There's something (_someone_) I want to pursue now. And it's here in my country. I have to come back..."

Haruko looked at him. _He's changed... He's even talking now, and smiling. And looks like there's something that he realized is important to him aside from basketball. That's good..._

"How about you?" Rukawa's voice pulled her out from her thoughts. "What are you doing now? And the others? I hadn't really got time to keep in touch with you guys when I was in America." He smiled sadly. "It's a shame on me..."

Haruko defended him. "N-No, Rukawa-kun! It's nothing, really. It's not your fault. We know you're busy. Playing for the NBA is not easy. The others are very supportive of you. We always watch television and read articles whenever you are mentioned. We're happy for you. Very happy. We're happy for your success..."

Rukawa's face brightened. "Really?"

"Hmm," she nodded. "As for me, I'm now teaching kids in a school." She smiled at him.

"Really? Wow! You must be really loved by your students. You used to be such a sweet girl. And I can see that you are still up to now." He smiled at her.

Haruko couldn't help but blush. When she realized this, she quickly composed herself. She must not feel that way, for goodness' sake! She has a boyfriend. Sendo loves her so much. And she loves him so much too! She couldn't feel that way.

She quickly defended herself. _I'm not feeling __**that**__ way! I was blushing because he complimented me. And not because of anything else!_

Rukawa was looking at her intently, or was it just her imagination? Why would Rukawa look at her, _intently_? Yeah, he's changed. But that doesn't mean he loves her now.

Wait, did she just think something about Rukawa _loving_ her? _No, no, no! I mean...that doesn't mean he's interested to me now...yeah, that was it, he is not interested to me now..._

Rukawa's voice startled her but he didn't notice it.

"So, who are you with?"

"Huh?" She was surprised by his question.

Rukawa eyed her, his eyebrows together.

"Uh..."

"Haruko-chan!"

**Author's Notes:** Hey,,sorry for the erroneous chapter..heheh! I reedited this chapter,,not the story, just some typographical errors coz I wasn't able to check this before posting..hope u like this chapter..

And I want to say many, many thanks to those who reviewed my fic... I'm really a pessimist when it comes to my work. I thought I did so bad,,but thanks to you guys and ur encouraging reviews and PM's...you always cheer me up! I am really grateful. I really appreciate you guys giving me reviews..thnx so much!! I love you all!! tc ^_^


	5. Chapter 5: She Has Someone

Hi..! I'm back for another update! Sorry for the long wait. Hope this chap is all worth it, heheh..well, here it is now! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk. It's my favorite anime though. ^_^

**Unconditional Love**

**Chapter 5: She Has Someone**

They both looked towards the direction of the voice.

Sendoh looked up from the CD he was holding, the smile on his face gradually fading when he saw Rukawa. And just like the other two's reaction a while ago, his eyes, too, widened, but he was able to control his surprise.

Rukawa's eyes widened again when he saw his former rival in a place where he did not expect to see him.

_What is he doing here? Oh c'mon, Kaede. Of course, he lives in Kanagawa. What do you expect?_

Then he remembered the name he called out not too long ago.

_M-Masaka..?!_

"Ah, Akira-kun," Haruko's voice broke the silence.

Sendoh seemed to go back to his senses. He smiled at Haruko, then walked towards the two. Rukawa was just staring at him, his eyebrows together. He looked confused.

Sendoh looked at him and smiled. "Welcome back, Rukawa."

Rukawa was pulled out of his reverie. He glared at him. "Sendoh..."

Sendoh laughed. Rukawa raised one eyebrow. Haruko just stared at them, feeling uncomfortable.

Sendoh stopped when he saw Rukawa getting pissed. "Oh, sorry," he apologized.

Rukawa nodded.

"So, what brought you home, after six years?"

"Personal reasons."

"Oh, I see. And how are you doing?"

"Good. And you?"

"I'm great!" Sendoh beamed. Then he remembered something. He looked at Haruko and held her closer to him. "By the way, she's my girlfriend now."

Haruko smiled slightly at him.

Rukawa was shocked, if shock was the appropriate word for him. He was heartbroken. He was devastated.

"Oh," was the only thing that came out of his mouth. He looked at Haruko. Something pierced through his heart as he looked at her, now in someone else's arm. He tore his eyes away from her. He looked back at Sendoh.

"H-How long have you been together now?" He tried to ask casually and act normally in front of them, although inside him, he was dying.

"Two years," Sendoh answered proudly. Haruko remained quiet.

"Oh, c-congratulations to both of you..."

"Thanks. Oh yeah, we'll have dinner. Why don't you come with us so we can catch up things on each other? What do you think?"

Rukawa hesitated. He glanced at Haruko, then back to Sendoh. "I need to go home early. I've some other things to do."

"Really, huh?" Sendoh asked sarcastically.

"Of course. Why? Could you think of reasons why I wouldn't want to join you?" Rukawa asked.

Sendoh laughed, then he eyed Rukawa. "I know some. And I don't think you would want me to voice them out." He glanced at Haruko, then back to him. A smile appeared on his lips.

Rukawa's eyes widened a bit, but he recovered. He gritted his teeth in anger. Sendoh was just looking at him, smiling. But for Rukawa, it seems that Sendoh was mocking him.

Haruko, meanwhile, got the courage to speak up. She could feel the tension in the air. She was scared that anytime now, these two towering guys beside her will charge at each other. Sendoh was taunting Rukawa, and the latter is getting pissed each second. He might lunge at Sendoh. And she hoped and prayed that if ever that happens, Sendoh would resist the urge to fight him.

"Uhm, Akira-kun, let's go now. We'll still go to Fujii's house after dinner, neh?" She faced Rukawa. For some reasons, she couldn't look him straight in the eyes, but she managed. "Rukawa-kun, we'll go now. It's nice seeing you again." She bowed down to him.

Rukawa's anger suddenly seemed to fly out of him. He felt embarrassed with the way he acted just a while ago. "Uh, yeah. Nice seeing you too."

Haruko smiled, then she grabbed Sendoh in the arm. "Come on..."

Sendoh, too, looked embarrassed. _What the heck! I shouldn't have done that, especially not in front of her! It was so stupid of me!_ He looked at Haruko apologetically. Haruko just nodded. He looked back at Rukawa. He held out his hand to him for a handshake. Rukawa just stared at it.

Sendoh sighed. "It's good that you're back. It's good to have you here. I've regained my former rival." Then he smiled at him.

Rukawa continued staring, then after a while, he nodded. He extended his arm and shook Sendoh's hand. For him, it was a challenge, came from the past and will be continued in the present.

Sendoh's smile widened. After they shook hands, he turned to Haruko. "Let's go?"

Haruko smiled and nodded. She turned to Rukawa. "See you around." She bowed down to him again.

Rukawa did the same. "Yeah. Take care."

"Hai, arigatou. You too..." She smiled at him.

He returned her smile. Then he looked at Sendoh.

Sendoh smiled. "We'll go now." He bowed down to him, followed by Rukawa.

"Bye," Sendoh waved his hand goodbye. Then he and Haruko went out of the music store, with Sendoh's hand on her shoulder.

Rukawa looked at them with a heavy heart until they disappeared from his view.

"Neh, Haruko-chan?!"

Haruko almost jumped out of surprise when Sendoh's voice seemed to pop out of nowhere. She turned to look at him and was surprised to see him staring at her. She felt guilty. Sendoh must have been talking to her for some time now and there she was, buried in her own thoughts.

She was thinking about her meeting with Rukawa just a while ago. She didn't know that he came back, so it was one hell of a shock for her when she saw him inside the music store. She was updated with all that was happening to him in America, in NBA, at least. All of them in the team. But lately, she wasn't able to watch or read anything about him since she was so busy with her work, then trying very hard to spare some time for her family, friends, and her boyfriend. That's why when she saw him, she was surprised, not just surprised, she was shocked. She was caught off guard. She wasn't ready. Not that she needed to be ready, but someone should have at least told her so she didn't look like a stupid freak a while ago.

_Are you sure that was just it, Haruko?_

_Of course, baka! What else could it be?_

She tried to dismiss a thought that was trying to enter her mind, but she failed. The thought flooded her mind, erasing all the reasons she had earlier. Indeed, she looked stupid in front of him a while ago, clueless that he was back when probably the rest of the team knew. But something is telling her that someone should really have told her so she could at least warn her heart.

_What!_ And why did she have to warn her heart?

Although she didn't want to admit, she _did_ felt something a while ago, while she was staring at him and he at her. The feeling was new to her, and she didn't like it. Although she hasn't got a name for it yet, she was already guarding herself from that strange feeling.

_Baka, Haruko..._

The feeling _wasn't_ new. It's strange, but it wasn't anything unfamiliar to her. Her defenses failed her. She failed herself. She is scared. The feeling _was_ familiar. She felt it before.

And she felt it with the same person.

She hated herself every minute. How did that happen? That feeling was dead a long time ago! It was buried together with her memories of him. She didn't feel that way again since the day she tried to forget him. She tried to forget the feeling. And she succeeded. Until now. She loves Sendoh, she was sure of that. But her love for him is different from the feeling she just reunited with a while ago. So different from the feeling she only felt for one person. The way she used to felt when she sees him before was gone with him. But when she saw him earlier, the feeling seemed to rise back to life. It's as if the feeling is connected to him in every way.

What was that anyway?

She closed her eyes, hoping very hard to push the thoughts out of her mind. She was still battling with herself when Sendoh got her attention. She was dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Haruko looked confused. She didn't try to deny the fact that she wasn't listening. It's obvious. And she couldn't lie to him anyway.

Sendoh just stared at her. But there wasn't any anger in his eyes. Haruko felt relieved. But she couldn't read Sendoh's thoughts at that moment so she was a bit nervous.

"Ah, gomen ne, Akira-kun," she apologized.

Sendoh held her hand. "You don't need to do that," he assured her.

Haruko sighed, then smiled. "What were you saying?"

It was Sendoh's turn to be surprised. Good thing he managed to stop before Haruko could notice. Actually, he was not talking to her. He was watching her. She seemed to be buried deeply in her thoughts and forgot his presence. He decided to call her attention before she notice him keeping quiet, and hurting. She'll know that he knew very well who she was thinking about. She'll feel guilty knowing she had hurt him. And he didn't want that, because she, too, will get hurt. And he didn't want her to get hurt, ever.

"Huh? Uh... I was saying, uh, that their food is great! Isn't it?" He beamed.

"Yeah, it's great! I really love it here. Hope we'll go back here someday. Could we?" Haruko asked.

Sendoh smiled. He stared at her for a few moments. Haruko saw something in his eyes, but before she could even know what it was, Sendoh looked in the other direction.

"What? Can't we go back here?" She asked him again.

Sendoh turned to her again, he had a smile on his face while he looked at her. He stoked her hair. "Of course, anything that will make you happy."

Haruko smiled at him.

_I didn't know she has a boyfriend._

Rukawa lay in his bed, thinking about his meeting with Haruko a while ago. He really wanted to see her, only, he saw her earlier than he expected. He was really surprised when he saw her, standing just a few feet away from him. She looked surprised too. After all these years, she was still beautiful. She was still her cheerful self. He was really happy when he saw her. His heart beat faster at the sight of her. After six long years of being away from his only love, he finally saw her. She's the main reason why he went back, right? When he saw her, he was so happy he wanted to hug her tight. But of course, he couldn't do that. At that moment, he was already contented to see her. He missed her so much. He'll make it up to her. He'll make up for the six years he was away. He'll pursue her and he'll return her love for him.

But he was there, now the owner of Haruko's heart. He sat down on his bed. How stupid could he get?

Yes, he knows that Haruko was in love with him in high school. But is he really that dumb to think that in those six years, Haruko never had a change of heart? Six years is too long. Things can happen. Feelings can change. People change. And Haruko is not an exception. He couldn't expect her to still bargain some feelings for him when he's already gone, especially when he didn't even tell her anything about his feelings. He couldn't expect her to wait for him when she is not even sure if her has any feelings for her.

_I'm so stupid! Baka, Kaede! You're so stupid!_

He stood up and went beside the window. It was dark outside and the only things that give light to the streets below are the posts. He sighed.

_Sendoh, huh?_

So she has a boyfriend. That is already a big shock for him. Then there's Sendoh. Her boyfriend. His world stopped revolving when Sendoh said he's her boyfriend. Why does it have to be him? Sendoh. He considers him his greatest rival in basketball. Should he be his greatest rival in love too? Basketball is a sport both of them love. But love is a feeling, a strong emotion. He had difficulty competing with him in the sport. Would it be difficult to compete with him in love too?

He shook his head and smiled sadly.

_Should I compete with him? I think not. I think Haruko loves him so much. Why would I fight when I know that from the start, I already lost? Haruko's happy with him. Why should I stop her from being so? I should be contented with this. I shouldn't meddle with them. Anyway, it's my fault in the first place. She'll just get hurt with me, like before. She already suffered so much pain from me. She didn't deserve it. She deserves to be happy. She deserves to be with someone who would love her truly. And only Sendoh could do that. Of course, I love her so much. But I cannot make her happy. Sendoh can. If I am to choose a man for her, I'd choose Sendoh. I don't really know him, but I can see he really loves Haruko. He won't hurt her. He's the only man who could love her the way I want her to be loved. He's the only man that could make her happy._

He sighed. He went back to his bed and lied down. He turned off the lampshade on his bedside table. He pulled the blanket up to his chest, then closed his eyes.

_But I'm happy that it's Sendoh..._

**Author's Notes:** Well?? Watcha think? heheh..hope I didn't mess with this one..pls give y0ur comments and reviews after reading. If there are mistakes on my work, pls feel free to add them to your comments or sent me PM's...thnx! ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Keeping A Promise

Konnichiwa, minna! I'm back! hehe.. Finally, I was able to upload another chapter of Unconditional Love. It kinda feels different coz I wrote chapter 5 of UL exactly last year. Anyway, hope the flow of this chapter goes harmoniously with the previous chaps. If there are errors or suggestions, feel free to tell me. And also, this might be a bit boring to you especially the dialogue parts, I kinda suck at doing dialogues so please bear with me. And I also suck at descriptions. Nevertheless, I fervently hope you enjoy this one.. Read now! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk and its characters. It belongs to its respective author, Takehiko Inoue.

**Unconditional Love**

**Chapter 6: Keeping A Promise**

"Hahahahaha!!!"

Sounds of laughter were heard all over the shop. They were the former members of the Shohoku Basketball Team, drinking and having fun at the restaurant bar owned by Sakuragi and his gundan. It was Rukawa who first came there. He was walking along the streets of Kanagawa when he came across a small resto bar that caught his interest. He went in to try out the food and was surprised to see Yohei. They recognized each other at once, especially Yohei, whose eyes were wide as saucers when he saw the former ace of the Shohoku Basketball Team and now one of the stars in the recently held NBA finals. He immediately called Sakuragi and the two lifelong rivals were face-to-face with each other again. Noma, Chuichirou, and Takamiya joined in and the group exchanged pleasantries, including Rukawa and Sakuragi, to the gundan's shock. The two agreed to call the other members for some bonding moments.

Some of the members of the team like Miyagi, Akagi, Sakuragi, Ishii, Kakuta, and Sasaoka still lived in Kanagawa, while Mitsui and the others moved to other places, but they still visit Kanagawa for some bonding and catching up with each other. After a few minutes, Miyagi came with his girlfriend Ayako and her bestfriend Haruko, whom Sakuragi greeted cheerfully and Rukawa gave a simple nod and smile. Then after a while, all of them were there, even Anzai-sensei. Anzai-sensei was now Mitsui's uncle-in-law, as he married the former coach's beautiful niece. Soon, the whole restaurant became a venue for their turned-out reunion. The gundan assisted the employees on serving the other customers while joining the fun every now and then.

"So Rukawa, it must have been really hard for you on your first day there, since you couldn't even make a simple conversation with people back then," Mitsui said after sipping from his glass.

Rukawa swallowed his drink first before answering. "Yes, I admit it now. But since I really wanted to play, I did everything I needed to do to fulfill it."

"That's brilliant, Rukawa," Miyagi remarked. "You really know how to pull yourself from such situations. No wonder you've always been the ace of the team."

Miyagi felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Sakuragi frowning at him. "Oi, Ryochin, don't forget that this tensai is the main reason why we entered the Nationals on our first year, and the succeeding years as well."

"Ehem!" Everyone turned to see Mitsui sitting nonchalantly with his legs crossed. "I think you're all forgetting something. I'm still the original ace of the team."

"Hmph! You're confident coz you are now the old man's nephew-in-law! But to think you couldn't even maintain your stamina for a forty-minute game."

"N-Nani?!!" Mitsui turned to Sakuragi, eyes burning. "Oi, take back what you said, newcomer!"

Sakuragi's face was red as his fiery red hair. "N-Nandato?!!" He stood up from his seat and Mitsui stood up as well. "Don't call me a newcomer, Micchy! If not for this tensai, you wouldn't even step your feet on the Nationals even once!"

Mitsui shot back. "Even without you, I could've led the team to the Championships! Much more easier and faster!" Mitsui smirked and Sakuragi gritted his teeth in anger while the others sweatdropped. Yeah, this isn't new to them. Since Rukawa left for America, these two have been the ones arguing about who is the true ace of the team.

Kogure tried to stop the two to no avail. Too bad Ayako forgot her paper fan at home because she was too excited to be with the whole team.

"So Rukawa," Akagi began, ignoring the two idiots. "Have you found yourself a girlfriend yet?"

There seemed to be a lightbulb that flashed in Ayako's head. "Oh right, Rukawa-kun! Is there already a lucky girl who caught our ace's heart?"

The others seemed very interested to hear Rukawa's answer. Even Sakuragi and Mitsui stopped their squabble to listen to what Rukawa has to say. Rukawa was intimidated by the sudden attention and question. "Ah..."

"Hm?" Ayako encouraged.

"Actually... I don't have one."

The smile on their faces gradually faded. They were quite surprised with his answer. "You don't have a girlfriend yet? But there are loads of beautiful, sexy women in America, right?" Mitsui said.

"Yes. And with Rukawa's look, he'll have no trouble looking for a perfect girl for him. The girls will be lining up as candidates to be his girlfriend," Kuwata said.

"They'll be _chasing_ after him!" Yasuda corrected and the others agreed.

It was a good thing Rukawa isn't the type who blushes at things. If so, his face would be even redder than Sakuragi's hair. "I don't really have time for one, you know," he quietly said before focusing his attention on his drink.

"Aw, c'mon!" Sakuragi blew out air in exasperation. "With all those years, you didn't even spare an _hour_ for a girl?? Geez! Are you gay??" The others laughed while Rukawa rolled his eyes. "But now that you quit NBA, seems you already have all the time in the world to hook as many girls as you want! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!" He laughed so hard till he almost choked.

"That's disgusting, Sakuragi Hanamichi," Ayako muttered, the others not quite sure if she was talking about Rukawa hooking girls or Sakuragi choking.

"Come to think of it," the redhead really cannot be stopped. "Rukawa hasn't even got time for a girlfriend when he was in America because of basketball. But now he's quitted NBA. Maybe the reason why he quitted is because of a girl?"

The others looked at Rukawa as if scrutinizing his every movement for the truth. Rukawa cleared his throat. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Haruko bowed down, playing with her glass of iced tea. He sighed. She could've been the girl whom he'll introduce to the team as _his_ girlfriend.

"Is it true, Rukawa? You came back because of a girl?" Ayako asked, trying not to sound so curious at all, remembering her conversation with Miyagi a few days ago.

Rukawa looked at the others. "Don't believe any of the words this fool is saying." He pointed a finger to Sakuragi. "He's just making up stories, you know."

"Teme, kitsune! Aren't you fed up with our fights? You still want more? Huh?!!"

Out of nowhere, a paper fan came crashing on Sakuragi's head.

"A-Ayako-san, I thought you left that at home," Sakuragi groaned, holding his bruised head.

Ayako slapped her paper fan on her hands. "I did. Anyway, this is not _my_ paper fan. Just figured I need it today more than ever, so I got a paper plate and made one."

Rukawa blew out air. "Do'ahou, as always."

"Teme, k-kitsune!!! - " Sakuragi mellowed down when he saw Ayako brandish her handmade paper fan in front of him. "I'm kidding! Hehehehe!!"

"Really!" Miyagi shook his head. "The tensai's overpowering confidence never seems to waver over time!"

"But come to think of it, if it's not for Sakuragi, the team won't be as successful as what we have become." Kogure tried to spring some hope from Sakuragi.

"I hate to admit this, but I agree." Mitsui said, scrunching up his nose.

"Yeah, since the beginning, we have always been fans of him!" Kuwata said, and Ishii and Kakuta agreed.

Sakuragi beamed. "But that is to be expected from a tensai, neh?? NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Mitsui snickered. "Well, maybe he's a tensai after all."

"So captain, how's work in Osaka?" Miyagi asked his senpai.

Akagi straightened in his seat. "Well, it was..."

And so the conversation went to the members' personal lives. Some engaged into their own conversation. And so the chatting went on and on.

Rukawa simply glanced at Haruko's direction. She was talking to Ayako and Miyagi. He was caught off guard when she suddenly looked up. Too late to look down and act as if he wasn't watching her at all. Their eyes met. He smiled at her and she smiled back. That was the only "conversation" they had for that night, aside from the "smile and nod" greeting when Haruko first came there. They hadn't talked, or rather, they _didn't_ talk to each other. They were listening to conversations about the other but neither said a direct comment or question. Rukawa had accepted Haruko's relationship with Sendoh, but that doesn't mean he's recovered from it yet. He's still hurting, and he was trying hard to act coolly and normally in front of everybody. It was hard enough to fake an I'm-perfectly-alright state in front of the guys, but to fake it in front of the girl who is the main cause of his hurting, it was almost impossible. He must congratulate himself later for a job well done.

The time passed so quickly they hadn't notice it was already dawn. The customers have long gone. Yohei put the "SORRY, WE'RE CLOSED" sign at about 10PM, but the party for the group continued. They were having so much fun until Kogure noticed that it was past 3PM! The guys decided to call it a night (and day). Almost all of them were nearly drunk. And since they were too drunk to drive or commute to get home, Sakuragi and his gundan told the others to stay for the night and just leave in the morning. The resto bar was located at the ground floor of the big house that Sakuragi and his gundan are sharing. The team agreed to sleep there since they were all too tired to go home. The gundan with the help of Ayako and Haruko arranged the rooms and the beds where they will all sleep.

"Just leave it there. We'll take care of that in the morning," Yohei said to the group when they were cleaning the tables they used.

After about thirty minutes, the rooms and beds were all set and the group settled to sleep. Not long after, loud sounds of snoring can be heard all over the house, the loudest coming from Sakuragi and the gundan who were probably too tired from moving a lot.

It was four o'clock. Haruko slowly got up from bed, careful not to wake Ayako whom she shares the room with. She walked to the door and got out. She couldn't sleep, probably because of so many things on her mind right now. Her thoughts keep coming back to the reunion a while ago.

It was one of those rare times when they would have this get together and they are complete. When Rukawa was away, the rest of them still see one another. Living close to one another made bonding possible. But they're not complete all the time. Sometimes, the others' works keep them from coming to gatherings. But now that Rukawa is back, there is a greater chance of them becoming complete again. Good thing all members found the time to attend the small reunion, probably they were missing one another too, and of course, eager to see Rukawa after six long years.

She stepped out into the grassy backyard located on the back part of the house. She needed to breathe some fresh air. She looked at her surroundings and was awestricken at how beautiful the scenery looked. There were green plants everywhere that had flowers of different colors in full bloom, Bermuda grasses were all over the ground. At the center of the garden, there was a big fountain that splashed water in rotating direction. There were different colors of lights at the bottom of the fountain, flickering like Christmas lights, making it seem like the water had different colors whenever they splash in every direction. It was very early in the morning so it's very dark but the place was beautifully lit with orange lights from crystals above small posts. From where she's standing by the door, there were big, round, stone steps leading to the far left corner of the place where a big two-storey cottage house was built. The cottage was surrounded by pots of flowering plants, and it had a spiral staircase at its left side leading to the balcony above. And the soft, cool breeze blowing was a very nice feeling to the skin, especially to the senses. Everything's just so natural. Overall, the place was beautiful, overwhelming, captivatingly breathtaking. No one would have thought that such a nice, relaxing place would exist here as the restaurant was located in one of the busiest streets of Kanagawa. Haruko smiled at the thought of how these war freak guys managed to arrange something as beautiful as this, They may have asked the help of a designer, but maintaining it requires hard work, as well as creativity. If these guys would marry, surely, these place would be beyond perfection.

She followed the stone trail to the cottage. The place was almost empty except for two sets of round tables with four chairs in each of them. It was probably meant for coffee time and some quiet talking. The floor was of marble as well as the ceiling, which was very high. The place was also dimly lit, giving it a cozy ambiance. She went out of the cottage and climbed the stairs outside. And she was surprised to see the last person she expected to see there.

"Rukawa-kun..."

**A/N:** There you have it! So how was it?? hehe..! By the way, don't mind the "offending" words they say to each other at their reunion, they don't mean anything. As we all know, that's how they speak to each other in the anime. And even though they're all grown ups and they have more sense now, that is still how they talk to one another. It's how they show their love for one another..hehe! And sorry if the next chapters, including this, will be a bit confusing to you. You see, I already had a plan for each chapter even before I had them written. I had thought of a title for each chapter a long time ago and that's what I'm following now, but I skipped some scenes that's why I get confuse on where chapter I should put a scene I had just written. But I'll try to fix them so you won't get confuse. I'll be posting the next chap soon. Review if you must. And keep reading!


	7. Chapter 7: Confusion

Hello, I'm here again! I wasn't supposed to update yet since this chapter is not yet finished, but I had already written some parts of later chapters so in order to keep the story from being in hiatus mode, I decided to cut and update! So here it is! ^^

Disclaimer: If Slam Dunk is mine, it would not be how it ended. Right? Right?:))

Unconditional Love

Chapter 7: Confusion

Rukawa was leaning on the railings, his forearms on top of the railings for support. He was staring blankly ahead, looking deep in thought. Haruko looked to see where he's staring at, and she was left speechless in awe. Now she realized why the balcony was high, even higher than the walls around, it is for the sole purpose of looking into the city of Kanagawa below. The balcony wasn't high enough to see the tall buildings, but it was enough to see the houses and shops below, lit with lights of neon colors. It was four o'clock in the morning and the sky was pitch black, making the pinpricks of light seem like stars twinkling in the distance. It was a nice view.

Beautiful as they may seem, Haruko strayed her eyes away from the city and looked at a more beautiful sight than all the other scenic views combined, Kaede Rukawa. He was still looking at the view of Kanagawa, but she noticed that his eyes were far away, he didn't even notice her.

Her heart started thumping hard as she decided whether to go to him or not. She justified with herself that there's nothing wrong if she approaches him. She breathed heavily, gathering up courage before walking towards him.

"R-Rukawa-kun..."

Startled, Rukawa turned to see Haruko standing beside him, with a smile that made his heart skip a beat. "Haruko..." He trailed off. He didn't know what to say. He was caught off guard, by her, _again_. He thought she was already sleeping. "What are you doing here? It's late." He only noticed what he's said when the words came out from his mouth. Too late, he just hoped Haruko won't get offended by his question.

But Haruko kept her smile. "Probably the same reason as yourself."

Rukawa stared at her and she stared back. They might have noticed they were staring too long at each other, because after a few moments, both looked away at the same time. Rukawa leaned on the railings once again. Haruko leaned with her back to it.

Neither of them was talking. They were just quiet, waiting for the other to speak first. In the end, no one talked, so each one thought he should start the conversation before things get more akward between them. But when they both decided to speak, they ended up talking at the same time.

"How're you - "

"How's life - "

They both stopped in midsentence, then laughed at their cheesiness.

_Yeah, so cheesy. Like the one in the movies..._ Haruko thought. _This is so awkward._

"What were you saying?" Rukawa asked.

"Huh? Uhm, nothing. I was just... you go first," she offered.

Rukawa looked at her before answering. "How have you been? You didn't talk much about yourself during the reunion."

Haruko smiled. "That's because I don't really have anything interesting to say about me."

"Nothing has ever happened to you in the past six years?"

Haruko shrugged. "Well, nothing really. As you know, I'm just working as a preschool teacher here since I graduated from college. My life is not as interesting as yours, you know." She gave him a knowing smile. "How about you? What did you do back in the States?"

Rukawa smiled at her inquisitiveness. "I've already related all the details in the reunion a while ago."

Haruko smiled too. "But you didn't answer the question raised by Sakuragi-kun a while ago. Didn't you ever get yourself a girlfriend even once?" Haruko didn't know where she found the courage to ask him the same question, but she really wanted to know his answer. His true and unguarded answer.

Rukawa as well didn't expect to hear the same question from her. He decided if he'll tell the truth to her or not. He decided not to, after all, it was no use. "Actually... There _is_ someone that I like." Haruko was shocked. Rukawa hesitated, stood frozen in his place. "No, I don't like her..."

Haruko furrowed her brows in confusion.

Rukawa looked directly into her eyes. "I don't _just_ like her. She is someone very special to me."

Haruko felt goosebumps from her stomach to her upper body. She had never heard, nor expected, Rukawa to talk like this. And she never expected that she will hear these words _from_ Rukawa. He really had changed. A lot. He even considers someone "very special" to him, maybe much, much more than his first love, basketball.

_So he gave up basketball because of this girl. She's very lucky._

Haruko ignored the strange feeling welling up inside her.

Meanwhile, Rukawa wanted to punch himself on the face. He couldn't, shouldn't have said that to Haruko, most especially. Not that he didn't trust her. But how could you possibly talk about someone you love in front of her? _Now you've done it._ He sighed heavily. _Talk about not telling the truth since it's no use._ But he couldn't help himself. It just slipped off his mouth. He had said the words clearly, and very emotionally, even before he could stop himself. He wondered what Haruko has to say about this. Will she laugh at him? No, she's too good for that. Will she advise him? He doesn't know. All he knows is she won't get hurt at all, and the reason behind that totally sucks.

"So, Rukawa-kun really did come back for this girl? He even gave up his most beloved basketball in order to be with her." Haruko smiled. "This girl must be really special, Rukawa-kun."

Rukawa gazed into her eyes. "She is."

Rukawa's eyes were full of emotions as he talk about the girl, Haruko had to turn away before her guards will all go down. She leaned back again on the railings. "Rukawa-kun found the girl for him. I wonder what her reaction is when you told her y-you love her..?" She tried hard not to stammer at the last three words.

Rukawa leaned on the railings again before answering. "She doesn't know."

Haruko looked at him. "She doesn't know?" Rukawa shook his head. "Well, I wonder what happens if we are in high school. Surely, your fangirls will haunt the girl down." She laughed, but her laughter faded to a smile. "But you're there anyway, so no one can hurt her."

Rukawa shook his head. "Those fangirls..."

Haruko's smile slowly fade away. "You had so many fangirls at school back then Rukawa-kun. They all liked you, and you never even look at them once."

Rukawa stared into the starry sky. "Whenever I think about those times, I know I may have really been a cold-hearted person to them."

Her smile returned but is again without life. "They really didn't care at all. Whenever they see you, they forget everything even your coldness." She looked at his face. "They must have really liked you."

Rukawa shrugged. "I don't know. Back then, they really annoy the hell out of me."

Haruko was hurt by his words, although it wasn't intentional because she was not one of those "annoying" fangirls, but she can still relate to them because after all, she had been his no. 1 fan.

Rukawa noticed Haruko keeping quiet. He must have noticed it was because of what he said. After all, she was one of his biggest fans. "Hey, I-I'm not talking about you..."

Haruko tried her best to fake her most cheerful smile. "It's okay. I know." Rukawa sighed in relief. "So you know all along I was one of your fangirls?"

Rukawa smiled. "Yeah. Although I may not seem the type, I notice people around me. And although you don't shout like the other girls, I can see you blush everytime you see me." Rukawa wished he hadn't said that, but it didn't seem to create a tension between them.

Meanwhile, Haruko blushed at his confession. _So he knew all along!_ So in those three years that they spent together, although she tried her best to remain inconspicious about her feelings to him, all those times Rukawa knew. Although it was years ago, she still wanted to disappear out of embarrassment.

"But I didn't consider you as one of my fangirls," Rukawa started which made Haruko turn to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

Rukawa looked at her. "You were nothing like the other girls. You didn't scream so loud as if there was no tomorrow, and you were so modest with your emotions. That's why amidst my very cold attitude back then, you were the only girl I acknowledged. Coz you're different from the others."

Haruko stared at him. He looked back at the sky. She didn't respond to what he said. She doesn't know if she must feel happy or sad. In the end, she decided not to feel anything, since that's what she's _supposed_ to feel.

None of them talked again. It was getting lighter. She looked at her wristwatch, it was past 5AM. She decided to go back to bed.

"I'll be going back now, Rukawa-kun."

Rukawa faced her. "Want me to accompany you?"

She declined politely. "Ah, no, Rukawa-kun. I can manage." She smiled at him and bowed down. "See you in the morning."

Rukawa nodded. "Yeah."

Haruko started to walk, but stopped halfway to the stairs. She just stood there for a moment, as if hesitating, then turned slowly to face Rukawa. He met her serious gaze.

Haruko stared into Rukawa's deep blue eyes before speaking. "You should tell her, Rukawa." Rukawa stood there, eyes locked on hers, speechless. Haruko continued. "You have to at least let her know... before it's too late."

Rukawa didn't know what to say, but Haruko knows. "Don't ever let her go." And with that, she gave him a small smile before turning and walking away.

Rukawa remained nailed to the floor. He couldn't move. Reality was dawning on him because of what she said. He knew what she means, but he doesn't know if he could do that. If only the situation were different, maybe he'll listen to her. He'll tell that person he loves her. But he couldn't do that. And he wouldn't. It's too late now. He doesn't want to ruin any relationship. It won't only be Haruko and Sendoh who'll get affected, the whole team will be involved too. And besides, he had all the time he needs back then, only he wasted it. So he doesn't have the right to hurt other people just for him to have a chance again at the happiness he might have gotten before, but he let go.

_Rukawa-kun, don't ever let her go._

He remembered her words to him. Words he wished he could stand up for.

_Don't ever let her go..._

He stared once again into the starry sky, particularly to one star that shone brightly among the rest.

_How can I when she is not even mine?_

_Yes, she's not mine. She won't be mine. She chose not to be..._

Haruko opened the door of their room. Ayako was still sleeping soundly. She tiptoed her way to the bed and lied down. She wished she could sleep but she couldn't.

She got her pillow and hugged it very tightly. She cannot understand what she's feeling. Mixed emotions filled her being. She was happy, sad, excited, nervous, and scared. Scared of what, she doesn't know. She doesn't know her feelings. She doesn't even know herself anymore. Ever since Rukawa came back, things have changed. What changes that occured, she couldn't tell. She was very lost. She doesn't know where she'll stand. She feels different when she's with Rukawa. Her heart beats faster whenever he's around, and she always finds herself thinking about him. She doesn't want to feel that way since she feels she's betraying Sendoh. He had always been good to her. He makes her happy and he never hurts her. He loves her so much. And she must be grateful for that. She should just focus on her relationship with him, after all, he's her boyfriend. And besides, Rukawa already has someone in his life.

She held the pillow closer to her as she felt a sharp pain pierced through her. A lot of girls fancied over Rukawa back in high school, maybe even in junior high. But Rukawa had built a wall around his heart. Many girls tried to break that wall but none of them succeeded. He shunned them all. No one managed to get through that barrier. No one, not even her. No one, except _her_. Without the girl's knowing, she was able to destroy the wall he built and enter his heart without effort. It was the first time a certain girl caught Rukawa's attention, this girl must be really different. She knows it, Rukawa really loves the girl. She saw it in his eyes. It was also the first time Rukawa was uncertain about something. He was always impulsive on his decisions, very determined whenever he wants something. But now, he seems not sure of himself. Haruko cannot help but feel envious of the girl. The girl was the only one who can make Rukawa feel this way. Funny, but she even told Rukawa to tell the girl his true feelings. She understands, maybe he's afraid of rejection, but that shouldn't stop him from telling her. If he doesn't tell her now, he might not be able to do it anymore, and that's what's more painful, not being able to tell the person you love how much he means to you. She doesn't want him to miss his chance. She doesn't want him to end up like her.

Regret once again filled her as she thought about the time when she had the chance to tell him her feelings but she didn't. She let him go and she missed the chance of them being together. Sometimes she wonders what it would be like if she told him. Will he have stayed? Will they be happy now? She doubts it. She knows him. If Rukawa ever felt something for her, he would give up even his dream for her, he would stay. But he only did this for his love. It really hurt a lot before. But it's a long time ago. She moved on. And most of all, she has Sendoh. Rukawa found the girl for him, finally. At the end of it all, she must be happy for him.

A/N: The story is halfway to its ending, but there are still more twists to come! Yey! Haha! Review if you like.. ^^


	8. Author's Notes

Author's Notes:

Hello, dear readers! ^^ Me is back.. hehe. Although not with an update, but with a note for my constant readers. I've visited this site last night and I'm really glad to see new reviews from my old and new readers. Honestly, when I read the reviews, not just for this story but for my other stories as well, I felt sad because even though I don't update this in a year, still you find time to read and comment. It's been three years since I started UL. I started writing this in the end of April in 2009. And I'm very glad to say that this is the first fanfiction I've ever written. I have many stories written - finished and unfinished, anime/kpop fanfiction - but I could say that UL is my favorite. I reread the story last night and I remembered those days when I will write the story with my paper and pen, the writers' block, the confusion arising from my chaotic writing. I even laughed because I have so many flaws in here, not that I'm a flawless writer now, although I must say I did improve on some areas. I'm not new to writing anymore, but going back to those times, it felt so yesterday. I miss writing for UL and anime fanfictions. As much as I would like to update, circumstances wouldn't let me. As mentioned before, in my author's updates in my profile, my USB where I saved all of my stories' chapters was destroyed, and until now I haven't retrieved my files yet. Getting them costs so much, and I'm still a student. Anyway, it makes my heart swell with pride and joy that people actually loved my stories. For giving me encouraging and constructive reviews, it's hard to write, but my efforts are being paid off. I felt sad reading the new and past comments. I'm not only a writer, I'm a reader as well, and I know how it feels to wait. I know I owe my readers so much, for sticking with me though I'm really bad at updating. And seeing your comments like that, I felt bad because I can't do anything at the moment. At the moment. Well, I'm in my 4th year in college, by May next year, I'm completely free of school related activities. So once again, I'm asking you, dear readers, to bear with me. After graduation, I will write and finish all of my fanfictions, and I will post the other fanfictions that I haven't posted before. Yes, I have lots of SD fanfics.. I'm quite an ambitious writer back then. I am still now. Just give me till May, and then I will update, whether or not I get my USB back. One reason I don't want to just rewrite the chapters is because I already put the effort on the chapter I had written (which were gone). And I don't think I'd get the same effect I want if I rewrite them again, considering I let them all out the first time, the feelings and emotions accompanied with writing them aren't with me now.. So there. Once again, thank you for all my readers, both old and new. I hope you won't get tired of waiting and supporting this story and my other stories as well. Thank you and take care! ^_^

- midnightsolitaire


End file.
